kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Emotion Sickness
Characters (in order of appearance) *Mr. Barkin *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *Kim Possible *Josh Mankey *Tara *Bonnie Rockwaller *Wade *Dr. Cyrus Bortel *Shego *Dr. Drakken *Ann Possible *James Possible *Jim and Tim Possible *Monique Plot Summary In an attempt to foil yet another scheme of Drakken's to steal from Cyrus Bortel, experimental mood altering devices accidentally get attached to Kim and Shego. Ron accidentally picks up the control for the devices instead of the Kimmunicator - resulting in chaos for both Ron and Drakken as the device sends the girls hurtling through a range of emotions... including love. Mission *'Villains:' Dr. Drakken and Shego *'Evil plot:' Steal the Electron Magneto Accelerator. Personal Storyline While preparing for the Middleton Days event that will be happening on the coming weekend, Ron - dressed up as pickle mascot 'Kosher Dilli', is conversing with Kim. While they're talking he sees Kim's crush, Josh Mankey walking arm-in-arm with Tara. Ron tries to distract Kim from the couple, believing that she still has a crush on Mankey. It seemed to work until Bonnie comes over and taunts Kim about the fact that Mankey's new girlfriend is not Kim. But, to her and Ron's surprise, Kim dismisses Mankey's relationship with no emotion, saying she and Mankey grew apart. Once Bonnie departs, Kim remarks that she's surprised Ron isn't the downcast one. Confused, Ron soon discovers that Tara had a widely known long-term crush on him which he was completely oblivious to. Ron is frustrated that no one bothered to mention this to him. Wade calls in, asking whether Ron is okay with the relationship - verifying how widely known Tara's feelings were. Wade informs Kim and Ron that Drakken is on the move. Ron tries to tug off his pickle outfit, but Kim drags him away in a hurry before he can take it off. Dr Cyrus Bortel is currently testing his newest invention: Moodulators. The Moodulators are small devices that stick to a person and can be used to control their emotional state via a Moodulator controller. Dr Bortel goes through a series of emotional states before removing the Moodulator. He comments excitedly on his successful invention and his expectations for which government might be the highest bidder to acquire the new technology before he departs from his lab to watch a Fearless Ferret marathon. As soon as he is gone, Shego and Drakken break in with the intention of stealing an Electron Magneto Accelerator. Shego remarks on Drakken's tendency to steal other people's inventions instead of making his own, despite being a 'genius'. Kim and Shego are fighting, when they hit the bookshelf, the experimental, Moodulators are attached to Kim and a few seconds later, it attaches to Shego as well. Dr Cyrus Bortel is shocked about what happened, and then finds the Moodulator controller missing, this was when Ron picked up the wrong controller, by picking up the Moodulator controller, Chaos later approaches, when Kim and Ron get home. be continued Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Kim: "Ron, you﻿ got some s'plaining to do!" ---- Drakken: "I believe the phrase is BOO-YAH!" ---- Shego: "But you'd like to know, wouldn't you? WOULDN'T YOU?!" (Drakken crawls towards the pillar) Shego: "Wha... uh... what was I talking about?" Drakken: "Um...did I forget your birthday? Is that what this is about? Cause... I'm scared." ---- Kim: "Now about that favor..." (Kim say's to Ron, getting close to him.) ---- Kim: "Hello, baby." (Ron and Rufus shocked as they see Kim is wearing a hot dress) Kim: "I felt like dressing up. You don’t mind, do you?" ---- Ron: "BREAKING UP IS SO NOT EASY!" ---- Kim: "Men!" Shego: "Oh yeah!" -- 'Bonnie: '"Some things are just too weird to even think about!" Gallery Outfits Kim es pony.PNG|Light pink shirt layered under maroon shirt, tan pants (with ponytail) es mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit es blue.PNG|Blue sweater, blue pants es black.PNG|Black dress, red accessories Ron Other Screenshots Es black dress.png ES - Kim, Ron, and Bonnie.jpg|Bonnie taunting Kim about Josh and Tara. ES - Kim fighting Shego.jpg|Kim and Shego tussling in Dr. Cyril Bortle's lab. Kim_Ron_Emotion_Sickness.jpg|Kim trying desperately to catch Ron's romantic attention. Screenshot 2018-10-11 at 12.52.06 AM.png ES - Kim, Ron, Drakken.jpg|Kim and Ron informing Drakken that Shego still has some emotion problems... Some things are just to wierd to even thing about.jpg|"Some things are just to wierd too even thing about!" Animations Ripto-Emotion-Sickness-Funny-1.gif|Dr. Draken hiding from a furious Shego. Ripto-Emotion-Sickness-Funny-2.gif|Shego finds Drakken - but her anger has turned to happiness... and then to sadness... Ripto-Emotion-Sickness-Funny-3.gif|...and back to anger... Ripto-Emotion-Sickness-Funny-4.gif|...and then to confusion. Ripto-Emotion-Sickness-Funny-5.gif|Drakken responds appropriately. ES-Kim-and-Ron-Kiss.gif|And successfully ambushes him with a kiss. Much to Wade's shock. Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation No specific transportation for Team Possible is shown in this episode. Allusions * Shego says "You talkin' to Me?" - one of the most famous Robert De Niro lines from Martin Scosese's Taxi Driver''IMDb. ''Taxi Driver. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0075314/ (Accessed 11/1/2017). * Kim says "You got some 'splaining t'do!" - a catchphrase from I Love Lucy''IMDb. ''I Love Lucy. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0043208/?ref_=nv_sr_1 (Accessed 11/1/2017). * The mood swings of Kim and Shego are similar to the Emoticlones of Raven in Teen Titans''Teen Titans Wiki. ''Emoticlones. http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Emoticlones (Accessed 11/1/2017). * When Kim and Shego get angry and halves of their faces appear on a split-screen, it is similar to how Bruce Banner turns into the Hulk . Trivia *This is the first time Kim and Ron kiss on the lips, although Kim has kissed Ron on the cheek before, under makeshift mistletoe (a piece of parsley with a red ribbon tied around it), during ChristmasA Very Possible Christmas. *According to Steve Loter, the producer of the series, the episode was a test to see how the fans would react to the possibility of Kim and Ron being in a relationship. * The episode was voted #1 in Disney Channel's "Kim Possible Click it to Pick It: So the Countdown". * After Drakken and Motor Ed stole Felix Renton's wheelchair, Shego asked "What's next. Candy from a baby?"Steal Wheels. In this episode, she does just that. ** Though it is worth noting that Shego did this while under the influence of the Moodulator, and thus was not in her normal state of mind, so whether she would actually do it normally is debatable. * One of the floats at the beginning of the episode features Jon Stoppable, a potential ancestor of Ron'sRewriting History. * When Kim wins the pickle doll for Ron at the fair, the other competitors are wearing Rocket Booster sweatshirtsMonkey Ninjas in Space. **Another boy skating in the park during Drakken and Shego's outing also was wearing one. * This is Dr. Cyrus Bortel's second appearance, having first appeared in "The Twin Factor". It is also the second time Team Possible had to deal with his mind-altering technology in Drakken's hands. * After testing his Moodulator, Dr. Cyrus Bortel goes off to watch a Fearless Ferret marathon. Errors * When Ron is talking to Kim at the Middleton Days Festival and accidentally presses a button on the Moodulator, the device is in his left pocket, however when he takes it out to show Cyrus Bortel he takes it from his right pocket. * Twice, the Moodulator controller shows a purple gloomy face instead of the blue crying face: When Dr.Bortel is testing the Moodulators at the beginning, and when Jim and Tim are fighting. * When Kim changes feelings at Middleton High School, her eyes flash green instead of red before getting angry and pink instead of green before getting confused. *When Dr. Possible takes the Moodulator control from the twins and sets it on the table (inadvertently turning it to "Romantic"), the face on the screen is the pink "Romantic" face before the button sound effect. *During the musical interlude when Ron is fleeing Kim and Shego and Drakken are in the park, Ron crouches at a corner with lockers on either side of the wall. When Kim surprises him from behind and the view switches, the left wall is still lockers, but the lockers around the corner have vanished and been replaced by a door. * Though this was the second time that Dr. Cyrus Bortel had met Kim and Ron, he did not seem to recognize either one in this episode. His mistaking Ron for a spy was understandable as people commonly forget Ron. But Bortel knew Kim on sight when they first met, yet he never referred to her by name in this episode. Although oddly enough, Ron does not seem to remember Bortel, either. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers **Bob Schooley & Mark McCorkle * Story Editor **Thomas Hart * Writers **Brian Swenlin * Art Director ** * Line Producer **Kurt Weldon * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors **Lisa Schaffer * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard **Tom Bernardo **Lyndon Ruddy * Timing Directors **Gordon Kent **Patrick Buchanan **Soonjin Lee Mooney **Andrea Klein * Lead Character Design **Stephen Silver * Character Design **Celeste Moreno * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design **Andy Ice * Prop Design **Scott Hill * Background Paint **Nadia H. Vurbenova-Mouri * Color Stylists **Allyn Conley * Main Title Design By **Jennifer Grey * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director **Alex Teslik III * Storyboard Revisions **Luke Brookshier * Continuity Coordinators **Jim Finch **Denise Link * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by **Starburst Animation Co..Ltd * Film Editor **Joe Molinari * Assistant Film Editor **Reid Kramer * Pre-Production Track Editor **Jim Harrison * Animatic Editor **Pieter Kaufman * Scanners **Shannon Fallis-Kane **Chris Gresham * Track Reading **Skip Craig **Denise Whitfield **Theresa Gilroy Nielsen **Christine Craig * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer **Marilyn Graf * Foley Artist **Phyllis Ginter * Re-Recording Mixers **Melissa Ellis **Fil Brown * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording **Chris Cirino * Assistant Dialogue Engineer **Amir Hematyar * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor **Ken Poteat * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator **Peiyu H. Foley * Production Coordinators **Kevin Bernier * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary **Linda DeLizza-Kweens * Production Control **Anna Boyadjian * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator **Leona Beckert * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links * * * Disney Wiki: Emotion Sickness Merchandise * Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Rough drafts Category:Needs POV rewrite